


Who the Hell are you?

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Short One Shot, but there's the word count so you can see it and i don't have to tag it, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Short fic based on a tumblr post.





	Who the Hell are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of that post just so much, I had to write a short fic.  
> http://calliope-calliope.tumblr.com/post/164434914605/patiently-waiting-for-the-luke-x-danny-soulmate-au#notes
> 
> Sadly that's basically it because I can't come up with an actual plot. So enjoy Luke's inner monologue.

Luke had always considered it to be weird. Sure, he had seen all sorts of weird soul marks on other people. Claire's just read "Seriously?", Reva's had been "Thanks." and Jess had covered hers with make up. Those weren't the really strange ones though. There was even a show on TV that showed weird soul marks and invited people to tell the story of the time they met their soulmates. One time a young woman had the word "Snake-fart", written across her chest, another woman had the sentence "We really shouldn't steal that bacon, the doctor might be lurking." on her arm and one unfortunate fella had a racial slur on his back.  
Compared to them Luke's, "Who the hell are you?" the back of his hand, had always seemed okay. Luke figured that it wasn't that out of the ordinary for a first meeting. Sure, a bit aggressive but besides that...

His whole life he had tried to think of a context for the meeting. And often he was disappointed whenever he met a beautiful woman and her first words to him were something different than that one sentence. He knew that soul mates could be all kinds of people: Lovers, best friends, there were even cases of a parent being their child's soul mate. Luke was actually thankful for that. Who knew if his soul mate was even already or still alive and besides, there so many people on this planet. The chance of finding her or him were so slim, it was ridiciulous. He was happy that he had the chance to find love even without his soulmate.   
Luke curled his hand into a fist and watched the words on his skin stretch. 

> _"Who the hell are you?"_
> 
>  

* * *

 

The only thing that was clear in Luke's memory after the fight were a blond kid, a glowing fist and two sentences. Actually one sentence.

> _-"Who the hell are you?"_
> 
> _-"Who the hell are **you?** "_
> 
>  

* * *

 

It was late at night, when Luke came back home to Claire's. He was still feeling jittery, his palms were sweaty and his head hurt. But one sentence wouldn't leave his head.

"What's wrong?", Claire leaned back against a cupboard and tilted her head.  
"I just ran into some kid. He had a glowing fist and-"  
Claire sighed and grabbed the phone.  
"Claire. When I talked to him. His first words to me were "Who the hell are you?""  
She stopped and Luke tried his best to study her face.  
"I can see it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I have always been certain that the two of you would like each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. I'm sorry.


End file.
